Addiction
by twerri02
Summary: Bella's life spiralled after Edward leaves. However in the midst of darkness, her dark knight feels compelled to save her, despite the fact that he also needs saving. Both remain very stubborn and conflicted but can they see past this and rescue each other from drowning?
1. Screaming Orgasm

**"Screaming Orgasm"**

**Britney Spears – Lace and Leather**

**_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy... on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather_**

**A/N: Waiting for my laptop so I start with a new story. Been assured it will be fixed in the weekend so let's have our fingers crossed. **

**WARNING: Take note that this story is very different to the others I've done. Given it an M to be safe because there's mention of more mature matters. There's also the fact that Bella isn't the sweet pure Bella that we know. **

Capitol Hill.

It was ten fifty two but the whole city had lit up the moment the darkness loomed over Seattle. Every single franchise brightened with the out neon colours that decorated the street.

I was only here because my baby started to act up so I dropped it off at the mechanics so I decided to go hunting for dinner.

Unfortunately, it was late and Monday night which meant that all the college girls would be studying, but I was stilling holding out hope for a lazy and naïve sorority girl who didn't care about the results. Maybe if I went to campus coffee shop or the restaurant…

My thoughts trailed off into a dull silence and my steps were halted when I picked up the most delicious scent and that one waft was enough for my fangs to extend. My gums ached as the sweet aroma strengthened and I had to whirl around.

Snapping my gaze to the other side of the street, I froze when I was met with a young girl – probably in her early twenties or maybe even late teens.

Her pale heart shaped face was framed with dark mahogany tresses which she had pulled up into a messy bun. I felt the sudden urge to cross the street and remove the hair tie and release the dark locks that were teased with burgundy highlights.

She was dressed in sheer ripped tights and a black oversized jumper that slipped off her shoulder. The black strap of her leather bag hang over her shoulder. Her small feet were tucked into black leather heeled ankle boots. Her eyes were covered with the sleek black ray bans and her expression was unfathomable as she drew in a drag of her cigarette. A small crease was formed on her forehead when her plump pink lips parted and she blew out the smoke.

I was woken from my trance when I saw her take her cigarette and angrily throw it to the side. Her sharp movements had me focusing on her snarled words, "You're pissing me off!"

She seemed frustrated about something and I found her rage quite amusing.

It seemed that the little kitten had grown claws.

"You get your money when I get my fucking bike" she hissed, leaning back onto the wall and awkwardly using one hand to fumble through her black bag.

I found myself frowning when I watched her pull out another cigarette but made no move to light it up as she continued to shout at the person on the other end. "Fuck you" she finalised and hang up before stuffing the phone into her bag.

She sighed angrily again and the sound scared one of the passers-by. The girl just growled and flickered the lighter, bringing it closer to the cigarette between her full pink lips.

When leaning back with an almost serene face, I watched as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath taken. I watched how she uncrossed her legs when releasing another breath. She removed her sunglasses but her eyes had fluttered to a close before I could see what colour they were.

My gaze then trailed up to her relaxed features and I felt the corner of my lips tug up into a simile with the picturesque scene.

I wanted her.

She was going to be lucky enough to be my meal tonight.

I was about to take a step towards my prey but my growl was caught in my throat when her wide coffee-brown eyes locked with mine.

For a few seconds, we simply stood there, staring at each other and I wished I could tell what she was thinking.

Most girls would have crossed and said hi to me by now – even the shy ones would at least send a flirty smile or giggle and wave. However, this one simply stared – actually she watched and scrutinised, almost like she was trying to read through me.

I wasn't sure that I liked that.

Something made her snap and she blinked, whipping her head around and the movement made the atmosphere shift and the air was marked with her intoxicating scent. I waited until she had cut a corner before hastily running after her.

Sure, I could have chased another meal but there was something about her…

Probably the fact that her blood was the sweetest I had ever tasted.

Which explained why I practically drooled when she stepped into an alleyway, making this situation very easy.

"Perfect" I whispered with an anticipating grin.

I heard her steps halt and craned my head, only to see her open a door and step inside. The clacking of her heels dulling as the door closed in after her.

With a grimace, I glanced behind me and when I found no sign, I whipped back around and followed after her – her blood. As I drew closer to the rusted door, I could hear the slow, sensual and seductive music pumping from inside.

A club maybe?

Taking hold of the handle, I flung the door open and the music grew louder – almost deafening.

Instead of taking in my surroundings, I searched for the delectable looking brunette and when I found her, I smirked and my body began to make my way towards her. However, I was stopped when a large hand was pressed onto my

Hitching an eyebrow, I contemplated over snapping the guys' neck but upon hearing the chattering and finally noticing the crowded room, I took a deep breath to relax myself and finally looked at the culprit.

"$10 admission"

Instead of the large burly guy holding me down answering me, it was a thinner and less intimidating guy who was shrouding himself inside a booth.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, still somewhat dazed.

He leaned on the glass and looked me over before repeating, "$10 admission"

My thoughts were all too consumed of the pretty brunette who had now disappeared from my line of sight. Annoyed and frustrated, I subconsciously handed him he first dollar bill I got a hold of and passed it to him while my gaze travelled across the room in search for the familiar beaut- face.

"11.00 on the dot" the guy wearing too much eyeliner called to me and when I acknowledged him he flashed me a grin, "I'm guessing you're here for Bell"

The knowing glint in his eyes had me wondering who this Bell was.

Could it be the pretty young brunette?

When I didn't say anything, the guy shouted for someone, "Angel!"

A girl dressed in a red skimpy leather dress that clung to her skin strode over to me with a flirtatious look as she licked her lips. "Mmm…fresh meat" she winked and looped her arm around mine.

Taking in her attire, I swept over the room, finally taking in my surroundings. It was when I took note of the lack of women in the so-called club, the dark room with burgundy lighting and the large stage which held up several silver poles, that I realised where I was.

My eyes fell back to the one named 'Angel' and I mentally shrugged and accepted her hand with my own smirk. "Well hello there" my hooded gaze fell from her eyes and to her discernible cleavage.

Can't blame a guy for appreciating the sights.

"What can I get you sugar?" she murmured, once I took my seat on the booth she had led me to.

I leaned across the table and trained my eyes onto his, "What do you recommend?"

"Oh I will take good care of you…" her fingers trailed up the inside of my thigh as she brushed her lips to my ear. "I'll get you my favourite drink"

Making women swoon was what I knew and after 100 years, it was a natural instinct. "What would that be?" I purred, moving my fingers up her bare arms and making her shiver which only made me smile knowingly.

"Screaming orgasm" she boldly replied

I moved back so our noses were only inches apart. "Sounds delicious"

She gasped and straightened up, taking a deep breath to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "Be right back gorgeous"

Her words helped my ego and I decided that I would leave Mystic Falls behind and relax tonight. Maybe she and Bell/my mystery brunette would come back to the hotel with me where they would spend the night, helping me…unwind.

Falling back onto the booth, I stretched my arms behind me and looked towards the scarlet velvet curtains that may or may not be concealing my mystery brunette.

My screaming orgasm arrived and Angel set it down slowly so I could get a good look at her once again. I could tell she wanted to stay for little bit longer but sadly, she was called away.

With her disappearance, I reached out for my drink but the cold glass rim only grazed my lip briefly, as I caught the brief movement of the curtains and picked up mystery girl's voice. "You are so bad" she even giggled a little and I fleetingly revelled at the short but very sweet sound.

I followed the sound and caught a glimpse of her behind the end of the curtain. However, her form was covered when a half-naked girl with a coal black hair and dark emerald eyes who was then applying a bright red lipstick, all the while scanning the club.

When her eyes found mine, they widened and she spun around, both of them disappearing from my sight but I could still hear them.

"Check out tall dark and handsome, table 6" the girl who'd seen me squealed.

I heard her footsteps before I saw her face emerge from the shadowed part of backstage. I only saw a flash of her because she was gone again and I chuckled when I heard her strained voice croak, "He's alright"

"Alright, you're either high or drunk to be blind to such sexiness" the other girl helped in rebuilding my ego. She then emerged again but sadly without y mystery girl. The green eyes stared back at me and she sent a wink which I returned, making her squeal. "Ooh and he's in Armani - has to be a big tipper" she added and I rolled my eyes as I drank the vodka and licked the cream off my lips.

"Bell, centre pole today" some male said. Just hearing the name had my interest piqued and my back straightening so I could get a good look. Nonetheless, none of it helped so I replied on my hearing, "Now get out there and shine" the man added and I wondered who it could be.

The next sound I heard was a cluster of giggles which was accompanied with a few squeals and tittering of heels.

Everyone had fallen silent and like the other sleazy men in the club, I had my gaze trained onto the stage with a strange eagerness burning in me as I gripped the glass in anticipation.

Finally the red curtains parted...

**A/N: What do you think? Please review**


	2. Cherry Bomb

**Cherry Bomb**

**Physical – Nine Inch Nails**

**_You let me feel your danger  
I let you make this feeling clear here  
I want the touch of your charms  
The heat of your breath  
I wanna say all those things  
That would be better unsaid_**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait – hopefully it's worth it…**

**Bella's pole dance ( watch?v=4CfnyNpL6Zs&hd=1 or search NIN Physical Pole Dance by Kaysa Cruse) **

The dimming of the lights somehow had the power to silence the rowdy men crowding the club as well as having the staff come to a still.

It was silent.

I had forgotten about everything and everyone around me the second I landed on the picturesque form of the mystery beauty dressed in a black corset top that had a cut out design, exposing the creamy skin of her mid riff as well as her delectable breasts which were pushed up, calling out for me and I had to curl my flinching fingers up into a tight fist to stop myself from reaching out.

Instead, I continued to drink her in, taking close look at the silver belly button piercing. It was simple – no gem

When journeying down, I caught how her hips were hugged in the tight leather shorts and her exposed legs were sheered in fishnet stockings which I found myself imagining how I would slowly slide them off – fingers; so I could 'accidently' brush my fingers against her heated skin or maybe…teeth; so I could 'accidently' dart out my tongue and its tip would taste the softness of her skin.

My hungry gaze trailed down from her seductive hips and onto the black ankle leather boots on her feet that clacked with her slow movements. Each step was defined as she commandeered everyone's attention in the room.

As she walked forwards, I caught how her pink lips were now coated with a layer of thick red lipstick and her pale cheeks were powdered with a pink blush. Her eyelashes were thicker and her brown eyes seemed bigger with the thick black mascara outlining them.

Another obvious thing that I almost noticed was the fact that her beautiful mahogany tresses were gone as they were now replaced with a short black wig and a bowler hat on top.

I wanted to see her long dark locks once again…

She moved forwards in time with the music and I was both entranced with how her hips swayed or how she lifted her hands which were in leather fingerless gloves and one of her wrists had a black leather stud bracelet that slid down her arm with the movement. She then slowly wrapped both hands around the pole and I felt myself lean in with great anticipation.

She then circled the pole like a predator on its hunt.

She looked dangerous - no – she was dangerous.

…My very own princess of darkness.

The slight movement coming from her left had me noticing the other girls who manned her sides and were now begin to follow after my mystery beauty but I paid them no mind.

She then grabbed the pole by one hand and gyrated her hips to the music, leaving my mind whirring as the thoughts were jumbled up and to make things worse, I watched as she impressively used the pole to freely whirl around in a full 360 before setting herself back down.

I was already captivated…

For once, I Damon Salvatore was rendered speechless – probably because I was drooling.

Just lust…it had to be lust.

Of course it was just lust - she was obviously a beautiful woman (very beautiful) and I was a man. A man in need but I knew that only she could satiate that need.

The music grew louder, pulsating in the room and I was enthralled with how the swaying of her hips grew more frequent as she closed her eyes and allowed the slow and seductive music to pull her away from the world surrounding her.

I pondered over whether she was trying to get into the zone or if she was escaping reality…

Her head lazily falling from side to side and I could tell she was feeling each note that was played. The secretive brown eyes hidden from me as she continued to dance – purposefully making each movement slow and seductive as to captivate the customers.

Again, she diverted my train of thought when looking over her shoulder and locking her wide doe-like chocolate brown eyes with mine as she used the pole for support to spin back around. Gold and honey-like specks were now fired in her hooded orbs as she licked her lips.

_…The things I could do with that tongue…_

As she whipped around on the pole, I took notice of the silver glint coming from the Celtic knot pendant. I briefly wondered what the story was behind it but was distracted when she whipped around and I caught the black linings of her tattoo, situated on her lower back.

From that moment on, she kept her gaze on mine and I enjoyed the ego boost because she made it seem like the dance was only for me.

She hitched her leg on the pole and worked her body up so she could spin around, then slide back down and I heard the distinctive tap of her heel when she landed back onto the ground.

Again, she danced around the pole, sensually moving her hips as she gripped it with two hands and allowed her legs to whirl around with the dance. When she stopped and used one leg to bring her back, I smirked and gave a small nod to let her know that I was enjoying the show.

She returned the smirk and then pulled her body back up.

For five agonizing minutes, I watched as she continued to taunt me with every step of her dance, every spin of her head that made her delectable scent more palpable in the thick atmosphere, every lick of her lips, every bat of her eyelash, every secretive smirk, every time she peeked up at me from under her eyelashes.

I don't know what it was about her that made me so…

…I couldn't describe it.

As the music closed in, she twirled back around and slid down to a perfect split but I was too focused on her features. How her chest rapidly rose and fell with each shaky breath that left her trembling lips – how the beads of perspiration stuck to her forehead and a few strayed down to her collarbone and towards the valley of her breasts and most of all; how she was still staring at me.

It was the loud roars shaking the walls that alerted me of the other people's presence. It was when I saw the notes being thrown at her feet that I realised they had watched the whole show – thus reminding me that it hadn't been just for me and I was foolish to think so.

Then again, she had kept her lustful gaze on me through it all.

I comforted myself with the thought but was conflicted as to why I was so angry and possessive. I didn't understand as to why she ignored the money being thrown at her as she regained herself, her chest heaving and her breath harsh as she continued to stare at me.

She finally acknowledged the wolf-whistles and the standing ovation as she sidled back up and began to blow kisses to the hungry pack of wolves, lusting for her.

The other dancers were also blowing kisses but too focused on picking up the money scattered across the stage.

I didn't understand why I wanted to take off my jacket and cover her practically naked form. She was just a stripper – a pole dancer – it was her job.

After casting me one last meaningful glance, she gave a small secretive smirk and spun around, walking away from…well me.

I didn't like it.

I was about to go over to her and demand her attention but was distracted when I saw an older grey-haired man with a cigar tucked between his chapped lips, reach over the stage with one palm, stretching over with the intention of grabbing her ass – probably to rile up the his friends surrounding him.

Not caring if anyone saw me, I grew reckless as I flashed across the room and grabbed his hand between my fingers before twisting it behind his back, "Don't even think about it" I growled in his ear.

She heard my voice and had spun around; lips parted and eyes wide with fright and surprise.

I sent her another grin, appraising her once again before turning to the whimpering bastard in my grasp. "Don't fucking touch her" I threw him off to his wide-eyed friends, "Same goes for all of you" I added angrily, knowing that I didn't need compulsion for them to get the message.

When I turn around, ready for her to thank me for being her knight in shining armour, I find that…

…she's gone.

**A/N: Oh dear, our beloved Salvatore is losing himself – good or bad thing? Reviews may be better than a possessive Damon….maybe ;)**


	3. Ragged Company

**Ragged Company **

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

**_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_**

**_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites. Hope this does justice for the wait that I put you through. **

I held out hope that I would see her again but the following dances were done by other girls. All who were trying to get my attention but somehow, I wasn't feeling it.

After two hours, she still didn't make an appearance and I had finished two bottles of brandy as well as half of what they said was their best bottle of Highland Parks Whiskey. However, I didn't feel close to being drunk – just a little bit buzzed but even that seemed to be fading, slowly being empowered with my boredom.

I don't even know why I was staying here – I could just get up and go home and even have a real drink.

With that final and decisive thought, I stood up, ready to just leave it all behind. I would get someone else to eat night but probably end up drinking from a blood bag.

"Leaving already?" her voice had lowered an octave, sultry and seductive as she drawled out each syllable.

I inclined my head to the side, so I could look at her. She had changed into a white button up shirt but first few buttons popped open, revealing her lace black bra. On top was a black waistcoat but she had kept the black leather shorts. Sadly, she still had her hair hidden under the short black wig.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me, quirking up an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

I stretched my arm along the back of the seat and made an obvious once over at her attire and deliberately licked my lips. "Maybe you can convince me to stay?"

She finally smirked, "And how would I do that?"

"I'm sure you can think of something"

Her hands left her hips and were then placed on the table as she leaned in towards me, "Just tell me what you want" she purred seductively.

I crossed my arms over the table so I was now inches apart from her lips. She breathed and I could feel her warmth on my tongue. "And you'll make it happen?" I inquired with a silent challenge.

"Sure" she shrugged and sadly moved back.

I could think of all the possibilities. Having her legs around me as I sank my teeth into her neck and indulged on her sweet scent. The thought was enough to have the fangs prick my bottom lip but I took a deep breath to calm me.

I gestured towards the empty seat opposite me. "Sit with me"

"What?" she blinked, surprised by my offer.

"Sit with me" I repeated calmly.

She lowered her head and muttered to herself, "Well that was unexpected"

"Why?"

Before she could reply, there was a loud and boisterous voice that yelled for her, "Oy, Bell!"

We turned to find a guy, probably in his mid thirties that was obviously drunk, sway from side to side as he placed a hand on his chest and called for her, "I miss you baby! I need you baby" he pointed to Bell and I raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour, briefly wondering if he had slept with the brunette stripper.

I was surprised when she stood up, one hand on her hip as she scolded, "What you need is to get back home to your wife" she couldn't help the amused laugh that escaped her.

"Baby, y-you know you're the only girl for me" he slurred, stumbling towards us and then taking faltering steps next to Bell. He slung his arm over her shoulders and she rolled her eyes but still held on to him. "I luuurrrrvvvveee you – and only you"

"Sit down before you hurt yourself" she tried to lead him but he pulled away from her and then grabbed her shoulders.

"But I love you. I l-love, love you because you understand dear" he hiccuped and lazily peeked up at her through droopy eyes. He then stumbled back and began to sing in his best Elvis impression, "Every single thing I try to doooooo. I love you most of all because you're you" he faltered back to her and she easily caught him.

"You're getting married tomorrow" she murmured in his ear.

He raised his head and hiccupped again when he foolishly asked, "To you?"

"No, to Stacey" she laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah, Stacey" he murmured and slumped back to an empty table, clutching his head. "I miss Stacey" he slurred and then reached up to grab her hands. "I'm sorry Bell but I love Stacey. She my lady"

"It's alright" she shook here head.

"See, you understand..." he trailed off when his eyes finally closed.

Humans...and their low tolerance for alcohol. It was sad and pathetic really.

The stripper then snapped her fingers to gain one of the bartender's attention. "Marc, call a cab for Ray here please" she winked at him and I was certain that was all it would make for any man to fall at her feet.

Of course, the bartender was already by her side and taking the drunkard off her shoulders.

Bell never got to see the flirtatious smile he sent her as she had turned back to me.

"So, do I get to be the centre of your attention now?"

"Someone's needy" she accused but complied and dropped back to straddle the hair opposite me. "I saw you before" she pointed out with a certain wariness.

"Yes you did" I nodded, seeing no point in making an excuse. While she continued to study me, I took a sip of my drink and n a gentlemanly manner, reached over to pour her some. "I followed you here" I stated, looking back up a her.

"Why?" she questioned, frowning visibly but then took the drink, gulping it down which surprised me but I didn't comment.

Seeing as I couldn't tell her truth, I made up the first thing that would be a lie and would probably make the girl want me more, "You intrigued me" my reply was met with a pregnant silence so I jumped straight to the point.

"Let me take you out - after work"

I wanted her.

She was my chosen prey and I would be an idiot to pass up her blood. Who knew if I would ever get a chance to find another human with such a sweet and tempting smell.

She shook her head and moved back slightly, "I don't date or do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing"

I simply smiled at her withdrawal but wasn't willing to give up. "So what do you do?"

"Question is, what do you want me to do?"

There was a challenge in her brightened brown eyes and I wondered if she thought I was going to cower from her. Maybe she thought she could intimidate me.

Not me.

I was Damon Salvatore - irresistible lady-killer.

Like the rest, she would be the one begging for me.

Leaning closer to her, I locked gazes with her and felt her breath hitch when I trailed my fingers up her arm. "I want to take you to my hotel room...and I want to take off that skimpy little outfit with my teeth..." I recalled my previous fantasies. "...before I make you scream my name over and over again"

It took her a few seconds to collect herself and then blink away the glazed look that had darkened her eyes. "Confident" she gulped and inched further away from me. I then felt the tip of her heel stroke up my leg as she tried to regain control over me, "What about the heels?"

"Oh no, you can keep those on" I smirked and moved my fingers down to stroke up her bare calf, loving how soft her skin was. "So pick you up after...work?" I flickered my eyes back to her.

Again, she had to blink and remember how to breathe.

Like I said, irresistible.

"I bet that smile is all it takes for the girls to drop their pants for you" she piped up and dropped her leg back down.

I smirked again, just to prove my point. "Well, I don't like to brag"

Mirroring my previous actions, she crossed her arms on the table and stared straight at me with a new edge in her demeanour. "Well it takes a bit more than a bit of charm for me to jump in a guys bed" she snapped.

Anger flared in me and I couldn't help but mock her, "Oh? So what $300?"

Her own rage was ignited as she whipped out to slap my face, the shock was enough for my head to fall to the side. It was when she then shot up from the seat that I recovered, only to hear her voiced fury. "Fuck you" she growled and spun around, allowing one of the girls to pull her back on the stage.

Like nothing had happened, her features were now composed, masked for the show.

Again, the guys erupted in loud cheers when the music started again and she had fallen back

I didn't like how insignificant I felt.

Why should I care?

Why was I even angrier when she decided to not look my way again.

She was an enigma...a challenge...

Obviously compulsion didn't work so maybe she had vervain in her. Maybe in the silver necklace she wore but I shouldn't have to compel my meal.

No girl has ever truly denied me and if they did, it was because they were playing hard to get.

Well...challenge accepted.

**A/N: Can't be compelled? What's your theory? Like Bella's fierceness or was it completely stupid to turn down a night with Damon?**

**I can tell you that it will soon catch up to Mystic Falls and Twilight drama - be patient with me. **

**Oh and if you aren't sick of me and want to read more, why not give my 100 theme Fanfiction challenge. Did the first challenge of one shots - using people's suggestions, I have pairing one shots with BellaxTyler, BellaxJeremy, EdwardxKatherine, KlausxBella, BellaxMason, BellaxStefan. Fun so far because I've done pairings I didn't expect to do and its nice to hear the ideas people want me to manifest. **

**Until next time...**


	4. Smoking Gun

**SMOKING GUN**

**Led Zepplin - Dazed and Confused**

_**You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies.  
Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize.  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been.  
Gonna love you baby, here I come again. **_

**A/N: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. I am so touched to have you reading and following. Thank you times a zillion.**

**Enjoy this one - WARNING - Mention of Drug Use.**

**BPOV**

I was hot.

Hot and wired.

...and it wasn't because I'd spent the past six hours strutting around a pole and shaking what my mama gave me.

The reason was a certain dark haired raven with primal eyes and a very smooth tongue. An air of calm as he spoke but still managed to send shivers with our locked gazes.

All these thoughts had me practically collapsing onto the chair as I stared at the large white vanity mirror.

My reflection seemed distorted tonight. Rather than the usual after-show glow, tonight I was met with anger, frustrated and frantic eyes that resembled a mad woman.

All because of the very hot, very handsome, leather-clad man.

How dare he?

How could he ask to pay me for sex?

I suppose it was given question considering the lack of clothing I wore and the fact that I had my legs glued to a fucking stripper pole.

Nonetheless, I hated his proposition.

It was strange because lots of guys and girls have insulted me. Many have propositioned me and usually threw money at me but hearing his sexy as hell voice try to find a price angered me.

As hot as he was and as much as I wanted to run my fingers through his hair or as much as I wanted to ride him through the night with the challenge of making him scream my name - he was an asshole.

I would not let him get to me.

First my bike and now this douchebag...

This was not my week.

With a weary sigh, I reached up tentatively to pull the black wig from my head. This allowed the dark tresses to pour out and roll down my back in messy waves.

I took my trusty hair-tie and pulled it up into a messy bun. Then, I took one of the wipes and began to get rid of the excessive makeup. Soon enough, I was content with the picture staring back at me.

It reminded me of a simpler life. A life with freedom and a peace of mind; a life where I was not Belle.

Just Bella.

It was stupid to miss something that had no way of coming back.

"Hey girlie"

The sound of my cheerful co-worker chimed voice interrupted my wistful thoughts but still made me want to cower away.

Robyn was a spitfire which was why her stage name was Red. Well that and the fact that she had bright red hair that I just loved. It was bright and eccentric - like her.

It was because of this hair that she was the only one, lucky enough to not wear a wig.

"Hey" I replied with a small smile before turning back to pack up my things for the weekend.

She reached over to slap my arm and I whipped my attention back to her with wide eyes. "You have no right to be sulky" she scolded me and jumped onto the counter before me. She was still dressed in her blue corset and black stockings, leaving nothing to the imagination. "I saw you talking to Mr. Mysterious" she reminded with a subtle wink. "God! I just want to lick him!" she gasped, running her hands down her neck in her loud exclamation.

"Who do we wanna lick?" Brandy (or Mimi as the customers know her) joined into the conversation. She was also done for the day so she was shrugging out of her wig.

Roe grew wistful as she stared up at the ceiling, starry-eyed. "Table 6" she sighed dreamily and I laughed.

Brandy sat on my lap and nodded, equally sharing whatever daydream there was about him. "Ah, Mr. Sex-on-legs" she too breathed with plain desire. "I saw Camille practically shoving her tits into his face"

"He's not that good-looking" I tried to break them from the ridiculous fantasies but also surprised myself with the ignited flare of jealousy.

My words only brought another commentator. "Even I think that man is hot" Frankie a.k.a Silver, said and fell back onto the wall. "In a dangerous, kinky kind of way" she added with a smirk while slipping out of her studded leather jacket. Her tattoos were now in show but she adorned each one with pride. Just like the nose ring and the ear piercings that she got when she was thirteen.

Frankie was my roommate and she was the first person I had met when moving to Seattle. At first, I had been naive, wondering how working part-time at the coffee shop would pay for the grand loft but she taught me well enough pretty soon.

She was all sass an straight to the point which was sometimes unnerving. Like the time when we were watching a movie and she kissed me. When I pulled away she stated her sexuality like it was obvious.

Sadly (for her), she ended up being very disappointed when I told her that I was straight and narrow. That didn't stop her from lip-locking when we were both drunk or high.

The girl was relentless but I loved her.

"You wanna switch teams?" I challenged her comment on Damon's hot factor.

"For him - Hell Yeah!" she replied.

She was fierce.

At least that's what she led you to believe but after listening to her muffle her sobs, after nightmares of finding her lifeless mother float along the Yakima River, you learn that no one is truly unbreakable.

"Well you can have him" I answered, slipping out of my chair and walking towards my locker.

Frankie was quick to follow after me. "Why? You guys seemed to be getting hot and heavy" she winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "The guy clearly had the hots for you"

Taking a second to stall, I reached into the locker to get my baggy sweater which I quickly put on, all under Frankie's penetrating stare.

"He's-"

I cut off by the idea of telling her the truth. Frankie and the others had gotten used to this job. They loved the control, teasing and security because it was all fun and games. We were never forced to do anything we wanted to. This was why if I told them what he said, they would all simply ask, 'So what?'

Truth be told, I ended up liking it too...so why was I so angry at him for offering to treat me like a prostitute?

"He's just not my type" I finalised and shut the locker door.

"Well we both know he's definitely not my type but I'd still go near his D" she retorted, following after me as I

"Let it go" I pleaded but it came out as an enraged hiss

Thankfully, Frankie respected privacy, well if you didn't count the days she'd deliberately walk into the bathroom when I'm showering. Apart from that, she was always good with that department. "Fine" she let it go and tried to distract me. "Shots tonight?" she offered, knowing fully well that I would need it.

Before I could offer a response, my stage name was called by a hoarse and slightly slurred yet all too familiar voice. "Belle"

I looked up and met his lazy gaze. His long wavy honeyed locks fell over his eyes as he poked his head into the doorway. As always he had a lit cigarette between his lips. "Uh, hey Derrick" I waved casually and non-committally.

Sure my manager was hot but he gave me the creeps.

"Hey D" Robyn and Brandy cooed ad just like that Mr. Mysterious was forgotten - at least for a while.

"How you doing Derrick?" Robyn approached him and he tried to grin at her but it faltered and appeared as a grimace.

Yep, I knew it - they fucked.

Robyn should know that it didn't mean anything. He'd fucked us all - with the exception of Frankie.

"I'm doing great" he answered and disentangled himself from her wandering hands. "You ladies were amazing" he added and then locked his eyes onto mine once again.

"Thank you" again Brandy and Robyn said simultaneously.

"Go fuck yourself" Frankie muttered under her breath so only I could have heard.

It was no secret that she despised Derrick with a passion. She even had a dart-board with his face on it. Every time I questioned her hatred, she feebly replied - 'The guy is a douche, thinking he's on some kind of high horse'.

"I think you've all earned a weekend" Derrick added and then opened the door. "Okay lovely ladies, get outta here" he ordered but with his usual gentled tone. "I gotta talk to Belle" he explained and met my wandering eyes once again.

I looked away, hating that he insisted on calling me by my stage name

Frankie eyed us both and sent me a warning in her expression to which I simply nodded.

As that seemed to sufficient enough, she stood up and the other girls hesitantly followed.

Once they were out of ear-shot, he swung the door closed and came towards me. His attention now focused on his back pocket but occasionally he would sneak glances at me.

"What's up?" I swung around in the chair to find him taking a seat on the plush sofa.

He pulled out his treasure, showing me the small crumpled tissue paper in his hand. "Thought you might want a hit" he offered.

I thought about refusing and going down to get shots instead but decided that I needed something stronger - something that would make me forget.

Not just tonight but everything previous...

...I wanted to be stone-cold out every night, otherwise the nightmares would return and I'd be weak.

"What you got?" I relented and fell back onto the sofa with him.

He smiled and then pulled a pill "E"

"Sure" I reached for it but he placed it between his lips and clamped his mouth shut, a silent challenge set in place.

I mentally shrugged before grabbing the back of his head and playing along. My lips moulded onto his and when my tongue licked his bottom lip, he parted, permitting entrance.

I explored his mouth until my tongue found the pill. Expertly using my make-out skills, I used only my tongue to roll it into my mouth before swallowing it down.

"Thanks" I replied after watching him take his pill.

When I withdrew for him and walked across the room for my bag, I felt his shuffling feet before he called out. "So any plans for the weekend?"

I stood up and grabbed my duffel-bag from the floor beside my set-up. "Not really. Might hit Violet" I replied and continued to pack the rest of my things - phone...purse...swiss knife... "What about you?" I asked and then paused to peer at him. "You going to leave Elle another embarrassing drunken voicemail?" I asked, remembering the lovely but naive woman who gaped at us when realising what profession her lover did.

"No" he groaned and threw his head back in frustration. Then he brought himself back up to look at me. "I think I'm done with her" he sighed.

"Good for you" I answered and turned back around. I was prepared to leave but Jack Daniels, my siren, was sat on Frankie's set up. No way was I going to leave him here to stew over the very long weekend.

My fingers wrapped around the cool glass and then nestled it under my arm as I turned to excuse myself. "Have a good weekend"

"Why don't you stay?" he stood up from the seat and was by my side. His rough hands sliding down my neck and then slipping under the sweater to my collarbone.

Suddenly, his feature touch was somehow enough to have me stumbling back. "Woah, this E is different, huh?" I moaned when I was hit with another wave of dizziness.

My stomach churned and I felt myself growing hot. "Wh-"

I don't know where he came from but he was now pressed up onto me and what I could only assume was his finger, was then placed onto my lips. "Shhh..." he cooed and I tried to blink but my eyelids had grown heavy, my muscles immobilised.

"I...Frannnrrrkkiiee...go" I slurred, feeling myself fall as my vision was veiled with cloudy fuzziness. Blurred images assaulting me and a looming shadow before me so I tried to blink again and refocus my gaze.

Gleaming grey eyes.

"D...ee r..nrrrk" my feeble attempts were useless and I could only count of my sense of feel. I tried to force feeling back to my legs and my arms so I could push the heavy weight holding me close.

"Come back to my office" a slick whispered against my ear. "We should ride out this moment together"

"Nnnrrrghgghh...tiiiree m" I tried again and reached up to wipe a sheen of sweat clamming my forehead.

"Don't worry" the voice called out again in a somewhat echo that ran through my ears, seeped through my skin and made goosebumps appear. At the same time, I could feel my limps uncoiling as their last fight dissipated when I heard his last words. "I've got you"

**-XxxxxX-**

**DPOV**

After the last light had gone out, the club was being closed and we were all escorted out by the bodyguards that were meant to intimidate us.

Now that I was outside, I just leaned on the brick wall and waited for her to come out.

I wanted to see if her claws would come out again and she would take a swipe at me. Or watch as her pearly complexion would flush with a fierce emotion which hardened her chocolate eyes.

"Mr. Mysterious"

As I was cocky, I whipped my head up, assuming that the call was for me and thankfully it was.

It was by a tall girl with long black hair and arms decorated with various tattoos. Under the moonlight, I smirked at the one of a couple in a compromising position.

I then wondered as to whether Isabella had a tattoo...

The girl's clacking of her thigh high boots revolved me back into reality and when she came closer, I remembered seeing her dance. It wasn't bad.

"Why Mr. Mysterious?" I quirked.

"Inside joke" she smirked and confidently strode up to me. "I was gonna give her a ride but she had some loose ends to tie up" she said and I wondered how she knew I was waiting for Belle. "I'm sure she won't be long" she added.

"Who are we talking about?" I asked, trying to keep a serene air.

"I'm not stupid" the girl scoffed. "I saw you break someone's arm for her. If that's not the beginning of a love story, I don't know what is" she reminded me cooly and I almost choked at the word 'love'. "Why don't you start by giving her a ride?" she patted my chest and began to walk away.

"You don't even know me" I called back to her, making her stop and spin back around. "For all you know, I could be a serial killer" I smirked at my own inside joke.

"Then she'll die with a smile" the girl retorted with a snort. She then walked up to me and flipped out a Swiss Army knife. "Also, I know you wouldn't be stupid to fuck around with my girl" she threatened, pressing the cold blade to my throat.

My features hardened as my hunger intensified, triggered by my anger but I fought it back.

All in due time.

Plus, I didn't want her.

"I'll be seeing you" she said before finally leaving.

If I was human, I'm sure her petty theatrics would have worked on me.

I heard a car door slam before hearing a soft purr of an engine as it sped into the distance.

Once again, I was alone and the night air was cold and silent.

It sucks that I'm not feeling very patient so without a second thought, I moved from the wall and walked back inside.

Fortunately, the door was still opened and the guy at the booth wasn't there - not that he could stop me but it did lessen chances of collateral damage.

In fact, there didn't seem to be anyone in the club anymore.

I pulled myself up on stage and smirked at the poles before walking behind the curtain.

Backstage was also deserted.

Only things I could see were racks of different skimpy costumes and scattered shoes. There was also a box filled with records and headphones placed on top.

On the left, my gaze caught onto the steel spiral staircase but I broke the stare and planned on just leaving.

That was until I heard the gruff and lazy gasp of a male. "Oh Belle!"

I waited to hear her pleasured response but was only met with an ominous silence.

Something didn't seem right.

I acted on instinct and raced up the steps, following the sounds of skin brushing skin and the shuffling of clothes.

When bursting through the door, I took in the dressing room and my searching gaze grew murderous when landing on the couch at the end.

There was a man on top of the fragile form that was Belle. She didn't seem to be fighting back and I would've left but didn't when I caught that her body was lifeless. Her limbs sprawled out but her eyelids hung heavy as her head was lolled upwards.

Her sweater was discarded on the ground and her ripped tights were even more torn.

Rage.

It was quick to consume me and have my nerves wired up, ready to attack and rip the man into pieces. It reminded me of the days I used to hunt criminals - rapists mostly.

When acting upon it my fingers whipped out, grabbing his collar and flinging his body away from him.

I didn't check on him but I was content with the loud thud followed by a muffled groan.

My attention was then solely focused on the girl that was now in her own world. Her lips were parted as she drew in sharp breaths, mkaing her chest fall and rise rapidly.

Seeing her like this, only made her seem more vulnerable.

"Hey" I rushed over by her side, careful to not sit on her. My hands then found her warm cheek as I patted her soft skin. "Open your eyes for me" I peered at her, waiting for a response.

"Mmmff...nnnnrrrrggggggghhhh" was all she could manage.

I reached down her collarbone, resting my hand over her heartbeat and cursing under my breath at how fast it pounded. Even her blood smelt different. It's sweet aroma tainting with a disgusting chemical.

I needed to get her out of here.

With that decided, I slipped my hand under her knees and brought her up to my chest, cradling her tightly onto me. "I got you" I vowed when she groaned.

Her head limply fell back causing her messy tresses to roll down.

As we headed towards the door, I glanced at the bastard by the door. Thankfully he was still not moving, crumpled in the corner with no sound or movement.

Either unconscious or dead.

I didn't really fucking care.

**A/N: First of all, I am in no way supporting drugs. This chapter clearly shows the horrible effects of it.**

**Secondly, how did I do? Love any of my own characters? Hate for Derrick? Love for our dark knight in shining armour?**

**Who wants to be carried by Mr. Salvatore?**


End file.
